


【堂白】更衣室（后篇）

by Jader_Se7en



Series: 心灵战争InsideWars [6]
Category: InsiderWars/心灵战争
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/pseuds/Jader_Se7en





	【堂白】更衣室（后篇）

背上扛着人的同时再找回白鸦的家里对堂并不是什么难事。他去白鸦家里打过几次游戏，男孩总是一脸不情愿地拉开门，用娴熟的技巧把他虐得体无完肤，再在他郁闷得没话说打算回家的时候犹豫地来一句“要不然我让你两把”。  
“英雄才不要接受敌人的施舍！”那时候的堂气呼呼地朝白鸦抱怨，对方的眼神总会因为他的话黯淡半分。  
“啊啊啊好烦！为什么你什么都能做得这么好！”把手柄丢到一边，堂仰头倒在沙发里，“连我老姐都要拿你跟我比！那家伙自己也没好到哪里去吧！”  
想象了一下光和堂日常斗嘴的模样，白鸦不自觉地弯了下嘴角。他按下暂停键，屏幕上的小人静止不动了。  
“我真的超羡慕你，一柜子的游戏打不完，没有一群人在你耳边唠唠叨叨说你怎么又去打球了成绩怎么又下降了这次怎么又被请家长了巴拉巴拉……白鸦，你这个人简直就是来气我的！”  
那真是太好了，白鸦想，然而开口说出的却连他自己都没有意料到。  
“其实……我也很羡慕你。”  
“哈？你在开玩笑？”  
“没有。”白鸦摇摇头，把怀中的手柄搂得紧了些，“你也有我没有的东西……你的身体素质这么好，不像我，跑一千米永远都在队末，还要你拖着过终点；篮球社的大家虽然整天都在逮你，但他们是真心喜欢和你一起打球的；还有光和你妈妈……虽然听光抱怨过她总是恶意地把芹菜和香菜饺子混在一起，但我想她其实还是很爱你们两。”  
“我不太喜欢社交……和人打交道总是很麻烦。我只会随着自己的利益需求行动，没人愿意和我交往过密，不然他们就会被别人说闲话。爸妈那边，你也知道，从初中时我就没再见过他们了。妈妈……似乎没有给我做过饺子，就连他们在家做饭的次数都少的可怜。”  
“虽然不能和你感同身受……”堂揉了揉脑袋示意自己绕不过弯，“不过，白鸦是觉得自己没有朋友吧，那多简单！”  
橙发的少年突然一把搂过白鸦的肩膀，两人之间的距离一时凑得极近，“我来做白鸦的朋友不就好了吗！”  
那时候的堂并未作他想，只是觉得怀中体温偏低的男孩在炎热的夏日里拥着很舒服。白鸦似乎是被他突如其来的行为吓了一跳，隔了很久才在他胸口闷闷地嗯了一声以示默认。  
如今这个“朋友”似乎做过头了。用背后的人递给他的钥匙开门的时候堂这样想。  
好像还不算太坏。  
书包什么的都先扔到一边，虽然是新手上路操作不熟，但堂理论知识还是有的。把之前白鸦勉强穿上的裤子扒下来，才发现之前留在里面白色浊液已经浸湿了布料。  
“……”脸色已经红到拒绝开口的白鸦别开了头。  
“下次、下次会小心的噗——”白鸦直接一脚蹬到堂脸上，那表情里分分明明地写着“你居然还敢有下次”，但这样的动作已经是极限了，从接下来堂抱他到浴室清理再把他放回床上，他连话也没再多说。

第二天醒来的时候可谓一片混乱，脑袋清醒过来的两人陷入了空前的恐慌。先不论堂今天去打篮球的时候要怎么和篮球社前辈解释他背上深浅不一的抓痕（大概他们只会一脸淫笑地表示他长大了），上午的第二节课后早会时间，白鸦要作为学生代表发言，而堂早上把人从裹成一团的被子里捞出来的时候才后悔不已——夏季礼服的白衬衫堪堪能够遮住少年苍白皮肤上显眼的吻痕，然而肩膀处的齿印却无论怎么拉扯也会露出半分。虽然昨晚宣布主权时热血上涌，然而堂现在只能痛骂自己禽兽不如。他甚至记不清楚是否有摄影师录像。  
白鸦看着始作俑者现在比他这个受害者还纠结的模样心觉好笑，“要迟到了，走吧。”他说，“还是先关心你自己，光一会儿肯定要拉着你逼你解释清楚。”  
“可是白鸦你……”  
“不用管我。”他的指腹搭上那一排环形凹陷轻轻摩挲，随后挎上书包推开了房门，“人们就像飞蛾一样，只会朝着最有热度的东西涌去。”  
“你怎么老说些我听不懂的东西。喂，等等我！”

踩着上课铃冲进教室，班级里似乎对他两这天差地别的组合一同上学并没有什么特别奇怪的表现。当然，事实上本来就没有，只是某些人做贼心虚罢了。  
擦了擦额头上的汗坐回座位，堂在手伸进抽屉的那一瞬间定住。  
抽屉里是他的手机，还有一张来自他老姐的字条：  
下课我来找你。  
这和放学后小树林见有什么区别！熟知光那脱线的整人手法的堂在最后一排心惊胆战地瞟了一眼窗边的白鸦，男孩半眯着眼睛趴在桌上日常一副对什么都漠不关心的样子，只是偶尔会皱着眉头动下身子调整坐姿。  
他身体不舒服？可是早上起来的时候看起来还好——  
突然意识到的堂面红耳赤地低下头。他怎么忘了白鸦是多逞强的人，后面不舒服的事死也不会跟自己讲。然而想到那个随时都在“我没事”“我很好”的白鸦会因为这种事情而烦恼，堂又多了几分得瑟，把嘴角埋进臂弯里掩盖住偷偷的笑意。还没等他继续回忆男孩身体的滋味，粉笔头就先一步劈上他的脑袋。  
“堂，你大清早傻笑什么！昨天还没玩够吗！把书拿上到后面站着听！”  
同桌的损友给他做了一个“活该”的鬼脸，然而堂根本没空揍他。  
他想确实不够。

光在门口鬼鬼祟祟地探头探脑时堂就心叫不好。出门前回头望了一眼，确认白鸦已经趴在桌上睡着了，堂才从后门溜了出去。  
“你这先斩后奏的手段很厉害啊。”与预想的模样不同，光没有揶揄或是调笑他，神情意外地严肃。  
堂心下一惊，难道他姐看出来什么？可是就算光脑洞再大，大概也没办法想到那种事情上去吧。  
“虽然不知道你惹上什么麻烦事了……”光犹豫了一下，“最近要注意安全，还有白鸦也是。你昨天手机……收到了消息。但我没你密码打不开，一会自己看看吧。”  
要是光上来就一惊一乍地问堂你昨天去哪儿浪了，堂可能会故意编个蹩脚的理由在对方“你骗谁呢”的眼神里蒙混过关。然而光此刻难得拿出了姐姐的威严，让堂不由得想告诉她真相让她放心——虽然要真的知道真相，光可能也好不到哪里去。  
“其实我昨天只是……”话还没说完就被捂住嘴。光瞟了瞟旁边的楼梯间，堂顺着望过去，眼角一跳。  
他知道那是校内几个有名的不良分子，在学校最擅长的就是挑事栽赃。堂在初中时就和他们对上过，只是最后由于母亲的袒护而没有遭到更残酷的处罚。那件事和白鸦有着密不可分的联系，但堂的脑子到最后也没想清楚白鸦到底从中作了什么梗。  
那时男孩坐在夕阳斜下的窗边，金色的瞳孔飞扬着独属于他的神色。  
“别多问。”他说。  
后来堂就真的再也没有提，却在那朦胧无知的年少里多了一份憧憬。  
难道现在这些人打算卷土重来？堂皱皱眉头。他虽然是个体力笨蛋，但并不意味着喜欢惹是生非。只是如果对方真的要找他麻烦，他也绝不会手下留情。  
那几个人似乎是注意到他们的视线，哼了一声，转头走掉了。  
上课铃也在此刻应声响起，光拍拍他的肩膀，点点头转身回了教室。

老头子还没消气，这意味着堂还得在后面站一节课而不能看他的手机。堂瞪了好几眼幸灾乐祸偷偷给他做鬼脸的同桌，想着在老头的声音里昏昏欲睡，不如趁此机会光明正大地视奸。  
制服的领子立起来恰好能挡住后颈的痕迹，虽然遗憾少了好风景，但想到一会的演讲，堂心里又放松了半分。  
他记得背上那处凸起的触感，布料遮掩下手顺着腰线抚过细腻的皮肤，随着手指探向更深处而颤抖的身体，还有他在浴缸里跨坐在自己身上，身体因无力而趴在自己胸口的模样。  
想想都要硬了，堂，打住，你不能大白天在班上发情。他闭上眼睛甩甩头试图忘记那些旖旎的念想，然后遭遇了粉笔头二连击。  
“站着你都能睡着！去走廊外面！”

下课铃声响起的时候，堂锤了锤自己酸麻的腿。同学们陆陆续续地从教室里出来，损友同桌幸灾乐祸地“慰问”了他一下，被还以一个暴力拳击喷出一口老血。但堂的心思并不在这上面，他把同桌一推示意他赶紧跟着队伍滚，悄悄溜到后排，白鸦果然在最后一个。  
“……你跟着我干嘛。”白鸦奇怪地看他一眼，“参加典礼的人要走另一个通道。”  
“呃那个……我只是……”堂试图编个理由和白鸦一起走，却急得抓耳挠腮半天想不出来下文。一拍脑袋，他灵光一闪，“你不舒服吧！我陪你过去！”  
“我哪有不……”反应过来的白鸦在拥挤的走廊里狠狠踩了堂一脚，堂疼得龇牙咧嘴脸上却笑得更欢了。“闭嘴，跟我来。”他不想再引起更多的关注了，为了避免这个笨蛋又说漏嘴，还是把他看着为好。  
嘿嘿笑了两声跟在白鸦后面，堂下意识地半搂住人隔开擦肩而过的同学。白鸦在他的手臂搭上腰的时候僵硬了一下，没说话，似乎是默许了他的行为。

礼堂里回荡着校长老套的演讲词。堂站在台下的人群里，偏着脑袋才能望到在后台露出一半胳膊的白鸦。  
希望到时候在他背后的一群领导别看出什么异样……堂在心中默默祈祷，冷不丁被人撞了一下。  
他正想回头看谁这么不小心，手里却被人塞了张纸条。  
学校后门图书馆。  
堂不动声色地望向台上准备上场的白鸦，握紧拳头，推开人群从后排溜了出去。  
在他的身后，来自台下的另一道目光。  
“去图书馆小树林，那里有你喜欢干的事情。”  
发送。

所有的学生都集中到礼堂去了，校园里只有三三两两的行人。因为紧张，连手里的纸条都被浸湿了汗。饶是再傻也知道这种套路剧情没好事，堂自认最近没招惹谁，若要说唯一可能，就是昨天。  
堂想起光早上的叮嘱，女人的第六感在这时候空前敏锐。但他不可能逃跑——英雄是不会屈服在敌人面前的。就算白鸦不肯说，堂也知道对方必然握着他的把柄。  
他想起当年的谋篇布局，即使到今日堂也不知道白鸦到底如何能够弄清其中错综复杂的关系并掌控全局。但结果毋庸置疑——白鸦救了他，不但让那些家长对他母亲的污蔑成了无稽之谈，也让自己免于学校残酷的处分。  
而现在轮到我了，堂想，无论对方手里有什么不可告人的秘密能让那个永远骄傲的少年低头，他都会彻底地摧毁让其销声匿迹。  
就像当年那个人保护过自己一样。

离图书馆越近，人烟便越是稀少。  
“哟，这不是昨天的英雄嘛。”  
声音出现的一瞬间堂立刻转过身去。  
果然是那群人，阴魂不散。三四个人要打还是胜负难分，但这是为了白鸦，一步都不能退。堂咬咬牙谨慎观察着对方的行动。  
“别这么凶，我们又不是来找你麻烦的。”那领头人举起双手假意做了个投降的姿势，“还是说，你没看见？我以为他们应该已经发给你了。”  
堂皱了下眉，突然想起来光确实提醒过，但自己早就因为白鸦忘到九霄云外去了。早上的时候刚拿到先看了纸条，后来又一直在罚站，最后陪着白鸦去礼堂。他到现在还没来得及看消息提醒。  
“看来是真的没有。”那人观察着堂的表情，满不在乎地笑笑，“没关系，现在也不晚。效果更佳。”他抬抬下巴，身后的喽啰扔给堂一个手机。  
“你的英雄游戏，还要玩到什么时候？”  
视频打开的瞬间，堂就没再开过口。  
那是他做梦也不敢想到的景象：男孩的双腿被强制掰开无法合拢，被迫朝着镜头露出隐秘的后穴，从深处延伸出的粉色引线足以让人浮想联翩。昏暗的光线中被布条蒙上的双眼显得更加色情。拷在身后的手用力挣扎着却无法逃脱铁链的束缚，清脆的金属撞击声与少年的低泣一起混杂成淫糜的曲调。画面外有人低声说了些什么，录像者发出猥琐的笑声，男孩的身体开始剧烈地扭动，前端在突然拔高的哭泣中断断续续地吐出白浊。有人恶意地将小腹上的液体抹去沾在手指上捅进他嘴里，毫不留情地让他舔干净。  
“你居然要护着这种脏东西？”头领很不屑地把玩着手里的遥控器，“我忍了那么多年，终于逮到机会了。没想到吧，老师喜欢的尖子生，同学眼中的天才白鸦同学，竟然私底下是个可以直接被跳蛋玩到射的骚货。顺带一提，如果你昨天不捣乱，今天他整个人都会服从这东西。”接住被扔回来的手机，男人似乎并不介意对方行为里的戾气，只是把遥控器扔给堂，“离他远点，我们的目标并不是你。更何况我看他很信任你的样子，若是愿意配合我们……给你玩玩也可以考虑。”  
“滚。”  
那声音很低，男人没有听清。“什么？”  
“我说，给，我，滚。”  
那瞬间遥控器在他的手里变成残破的塑料碎片，堂的脑子里再也装不下任何东西。他冲上去狠狠一拳揍上了那个刚才还在得意的人，两股鼻血瞬间从狰狞的脸上流了下来。  
“给脸不要脸。”男人躺在地上笑声残忍，“谈判破裂，上吧。”  
几个人立刻冲上来围住了堂，只是都被他不要命的动作吓怕了。堂这么多年虽然还是规规矩矩，但青春期暴躁的时候架也没少打，真正的练家子和这些虚张声势的垃圾完全不是一个等级。他看准时机直接一个横扫腿踢断了其中一个人的肋骨，另两个人见势不妙从背后扑上去。  
“老大！他太凶了，我们压不住！”一个小喽啰拼命把堂摁在地上，却被堂狠狠踹了一脚膝盖骨而跪了下去。  
“没关系。”那头领擦了擦嘴角的泥，脸上又恢复了志在必得的模样，他看了一眼远处躺在地上哀嚎的同伴，“既然你先出手了，那我们‘正当防卫’也成立吧。”  
堂的眼神在他从裤兜里掏出一抹寒光时定住，糟糕了。  
“和你那无聊透顶的英雄主义一起去死吧——”他狂妄地笑着，刀尖落下。  
随后倒在了地上。  
“真是千钧一发……不过，这才有挑战性！秋葵，你难得给我点有趣的事情做。”古铜色肌肤的少年把玩着钢管，而堂背后那两个制住他的人已经吓得跪在地上了。  
“管制刀具，聚众斗殴，敲诈勒索……告诉我，现在还有几条命给你？”踩在已经昏迷男人脑袋上的高跟鞋毫不留情。  
“秋、秋葵学姐！还有伽罗学长！”堂激动得眼泪都要下来了，“你们是来救我的？”  
“是，也不全是。”秋葵示意伽罗把那些人拖到一边捆好，“毕竟……你是状况外的人物。如果一切照常进行，现在在这里的应该是白鸦。”  
“白鸦？他现在不该在演讲……”堂疑惑地说，突然顿住，“等等，这一切都是计划好的？”  
“哟，堂小子，这次反应很快嘛。”把人捆好的伽罗不屑地补了两脚，回到他两身边。  
“虽然有些差池，不过大体还在路线上。”秋葵点点头。  
“可是这件事，和白鸦有什么关系。”堂开口问，心中却不愿意听见那个答案。  
“我以为他会告诉你？”秋葵看他的眼神有些玩味，“这群人我们学生会盯了很久了，只是一直没办法将他们捉拿归案。前段时间我和白鸦提起这件事的时候，他说他有办法给我提供证据。今天我在会场后排看见他们偷偷摸摸地溜出去，心存疑虑，才叫上伽罗来看看，结果正好遇到你。我以为以他的性子会把自己当诱饵，没想到是你来当靶子？”  
不。堂心里有些苦涩的想，他确实把自己当诱饵，只是诱的东西错了。

接下来的一整天里堂都没和白鸦说过一句话。  
他当然知道这不正常，白鸦也知道。所以白鸦从他身边经过的时候停留几次，在装睡的自己身边踌躇许久后又叹息着离开。  
听着脚步声远去的堂偷偷从臂弯里露出一只眼睛。白鸦不开心，傻子都能看出来。通常他会在桌子上趴着睡觉谁也不理，但现在的白鸦只是在桌子上烦躁地咬着笔头做练习题，偶尔回头瞟他一眼——比如现在。  
视线撞上的瞬间两人都尴尬地别开了头，所幸自习课大家都在埋头苦读没人在乎这两人的小九九。被发现的堂也不再伪装下去，划拉着草稿纸打量男孩发红的耳根。  
他总是在瞒着自己什么。这次也一样。  
“我说你发春吗躁动个不停。”同桌踢了一脚堂的板凳。  
“对啊。”堂耸耸肩。  
如此直男的回答没有引起同桌的任何猜测，“有什么话就跟人家说清楚，别在这里瞎想。你这反应仿佛表白得不到回应的小女生。”  
“我哪有。”  
“你画的是我的草稿纸。”

让同桌没想到的是堂在这句话后真的安静了许久，久到他怀疑堂被静音了。然而当事人实则只是在纠结半天以后确实承认自己的脑回路得不出结论，所以给篮球社社长发了个短信告诉他今天下午自己翘了，然后又被教育了一通。  
他知道白鸦放学路线，所以成功地在科学楼的背后堵住了人，还惊到了几个以为他是来找麻烦的小女生。  
把白鸦拖进小树林里确认四下无人，堂才看向浑身不自在的白鸦。  
“总得解释一下吧。”  
“……解释什么。”白鸦的眼神黯淡了一瞬。  
“你明知故问。”堂见他这幅死鸭子嘴硬的表情相当恼火，直接掏出手机，“这个视频……”  
只点开了5秒不到，手机就被狠狠拍飞到一边。白鸦紧咬着下唇，“你不是参与者，和你无关吧。”  
又是这样的表情，这样的语气，这样的态度。堂一时怒从心头起，直接提着白鸦的领子把他抵到树干上，“和我无关？你再说一遍？我记得这里面每一个人的相貌和声音，他们是在报复当年的你，而你却什么也不告诉我！”  
“更何况，”堂轻轻凑到男孩耳边，满意地感受到白鸦因自己说中事实而瑟缩的身体，“就算你一厢情愿地认为你和我无关，你的身体。”  
他的手从男孩的肩膀一路向下游走，回忆着上课时那美妙的幻想，从脊椎向下滑到尾椎骨，手指恶意地在双丘中的凹陷处顶了顶，“也会记得的。”  
“滚开！”意识到对方情绪不对的白鸦奋力挣扎着想要挣脱桎梏，然而真正动了火气的堂力气岂是白鸦能相比。反抗只会激起对方更多的暴戾——当堂直接扯开他的衬衫时白鸦才意识到这点，然而晚了。  
少年瘦削的苍白身体被夏季傍晚的凉风包裹，那些被单薄衣料掩盖的痕迹再次暴露在空气中，堂一只手抓住白鸦的两只手腕卡过头顶，大腿卡进少年腿间避免他脱逃，另一只手指轻轻地在那些青紫的痕迹上滑动。  
“如果秋葵不告诉我，我就真的相信了。”堂低头再次加深那些印痕，“听起来真刺激。知道那些人对你一直有报复心理，所以故意露出破绽，利用单独回家走小路的机会，让他们抓住你，然后在他们要你去的地方提前装好摄像头，再让秋葵通知好警卫队，到时候人证物证俱在，一网打尽。然而那群人的防备心很高，每次都要检查周围，一次是不够的，你必须通过这种方式取得他们的信任，让他们以为你就是个骚浪至极的婊子。”  
“很有趣，白鸦。你难道不该讨厌我吗。我的自作主张破坏了你的计划。”他用牙齿轻轻扯着乳头，男孩因为他散发出的强烈的攻击性而发抖，“你本来可以搜集到足够的证据将他们抓到一了百了，却因为我的出现而不得不再次拖延。”他将已经凸起的乳头用舌头卷着亲吻吮吸，埋着头看不见身下的人眼角已经因为他故作温柔又折磨人的动作泛起了泪花。  
“你顺势而为，将矛盾转移到我身上，跟我做了后让那群人把我当靶子，这样你就可以在暗处伺机下手。”白鸦在他冷静得不可思议的声线中竟然听出一丝颤音，“我无论如何也想不的招数，你却付诸实践了。你很厉害，白鸦。我一直都知道，从那时候起就是。”  
白鸦想开口说什么，一切却在下一秒被堵了回去。  
“别再让我担心了好不好。”  
白鸦的脸颊上蹭到冰凉的液体，那个永远在笑的大男孩拥着他哭了。  
“你总是这样不择手段地用自己去冒险……生活不是游戏，一点也不公平，而且没有重来二次的机会。今天如果没有伽罗学长，我可能真的就在那一秒结束了。你也是，你以为配合他们，他们就不把视频发出去，然而主动权并不在你手里。一旦事情暴露，你还怎么在学校生存下去？”  
“我其实很高兴，今天在那里的是我不是你。给你当靶子也好，替你被打也好，只要你别再自己以身试险，我多被记几次过也无所谓。”  
“看着自己在乎的人受伤，我做不到啊。”  
“……”把头埋在白鸦肩膀上的堂觉得衣服被轻轻扯了下，那声音低得近乎听不见，“……第一个。”  
“什么？”他抬起头，男孩却因为他的视线别开了脸。  
“我说，你是，第一个。”白鸦咬咬牙，用了很大的决心才继续说下去，“我没让他们碰过后面……第一次他们想这么做的时候我跳窗逃了。”  
“原来这就是你那次腿伤的原因吗……”被白鸦怒瞪着的堂过了几秒才找到了重点，“等等等等，你是说……你没打算利用过我？”  
“你这个白痴从来都不在计划内。”白鸦哼道，却因为堂突然凑到耳边的脑袋浑身绷紧。  
“你明明可以自己取出来逃跑，却故意留下我。明明可以告诉我你的计划却故意隐瞒。明明可以及时止损却要和我做到最后。”  
“演戏的技巧不错，但从现在开始就不必了。”少年在笑，不似他平常与朋友交谈时的爽朗，更像是猛兽对猎物势在必得时的胸有成竹，“你是真的很喜欢我，白鸦。”  
“再用友谊来做挡箭牌，就太过无力了。”

腰带被解开的时候白鸦就慌了。  
“你清醒点！这里是学校！你要做……”白鸦拼命夹紧双腿却阻止不了向下深入的罪恶之手，“回家去做！”  
“不要。”平常什么都听他的堂这时候倒是倔得要死。  
校服裤落在焉黄的草地上，时值盛夏，校园里的梧桐遮天蔽日，却还是无法掩盖暴露的危险。白鸦的手被反制在背后无法挣脱，堂把人直接摁在树干上亲吻。少年的身体因为之前的撩拨而泛上粉红色，衬得昨日的痕迹更加鲜明。  
“这次没有一星期别想消失。”堂对着肩膀上的齿痕再次咬了下去，白鸦疼得差点流泪。  
“你是狗吗。”他扭动肩膀试图把大脑袋甩下去，然而悄悄戳上胸前两颗坚硬的石子的手指立刻把他玩得脱了力。  
“那你要被狗上不是更惨。”堂低笑着想用牙咬着把裤子脱下来，差点被膝盖踹了面门。“可是白鸦你真的很厉害。视频里被跳蛋玩射，昨天靠乳头到达高潮……”  
“闭嘴！”他狠狠一脚踢向对方裤裆凸起，却因为被抓住脚踝失了重心摔在地上。  
“我只是陈述事实而已。白鸦你之前说，我是第一个吧。”把他按在地上俯视的橙发少年眼里闪着狡黠的光芒。  
“也会是最后一个。”  
他听见心脏跳动的声音。好吧。白鸦想。偶尔让他一次也不是什么坏事。

暴露在阳光下的不安让白鸦高度紧张，就连后面都一并收紧了。  
“你放松一点。进不去疼的是你。”他们这白日宣淫的模样要是被抓到跳进黄河都洗不清。其实堂也想回家慢慢把人折腾到欲仙欲死，然而此刻身下人不安的模样却更刺激他的欲望。  
“你不如解释一下……你、你哪里来的……”肠壁由于收缩能清晰感受到对方两根手指的进出，而身体还在不由自主地迎合对方让白鸦感到万分羞耻。  
“今天从他们身上搜刮来的。”堂手上再多沾了一点润滑，“为了避免他们身上还有其他的武器就搜了个身。”  
名正言顺却又有哪里不对。  
“你从今天上课……就一直在想这种事情？”少年的制服衬衫松松垮垮地搭在身上露出大片大片白皙的皮肤，堂抬手抚上去，眼前的景象与今早上课时的幻想相重叠，他不由自主地捏了捏以确认这一切不是梦。  
“嘶……很疼啊。”  
少年的痛呼把他拉回了现实，“算是，但没有想到这么多。”堂耸耸肩趁白鸦放松的间隙插入第三根手指，“最开始只想要你解释这一切……但你给了我多的惊喜。”他的手指恶意地抠弄那块栗状凸起，身下的男孩立刻由于他的动作而软成了一滩，想要叫出声却又意识到场合而只能死死忍下。  
堂似乎对他噤声很不满，更加用力地朝着那里顶。白鸦憋得眼泪都要出来了，不断用眼神哀求着他放过自己。前端不断涌出透明的粘液，堂解开裤子放出凶器，敷了一手抹在自己的性器上。  
“要是不想我继续，就自己来。”  
白鸦猛地睁大眼睛，但堂那得意的笑容宣布这不是玩笑。腿软得已经没力气了，然而相较于猜不到这个今天恶趣味爆棚的人还有什么花招，白鸦还是喜欢自己掌控一切的踏实感。思及至此，他愤愤点点头。堂见他默认，十分自觉地抽出了手，向后躺去。  
衬衫已经掉到小臂以下，少年浑身的标记在暮色里染着因唾液而反光的淫糜色彩。他看着白鸦撑着身子坐起来，一点点地爬到自己身上，颤抖着用手指拨开后穴，扶着早已坚挺的火热硬物慢慢向下坐。  
他后悔了，堂想，他现在就不想忍了。  
然而英雄要说到做到，所以他现在只能死死扯着地上的枯草，看情动的男孩皱着眉头难受地吞下前端。白鸦的腿因为酸软而发抖，偶尔一不小心随快感失去支撑力就吞进去一大截的惊慌表情让堂心痒难耐。  
“太大了……进不去……”他红着脸试图为自己的磨蹭找个解释拖延时间。  
“可你昨天完完整整地吞下了。”看着白鸦躲闪的眼神让堂心满意足，“既然这样……我帮你一把。”  
他狠狠抬胯一顶，受到冲击的白鸦撑在他胸口上的手一松直接坐了下去。  
“啊！慢、慢一点……”上下倒置的体位足以让凶器一口气捅到最深处，敏感点被狠狠地碾过，从尾椎一瞬间如电流般传到全身的快感让白鸦直接掉下眼泪，身子软得趴在堂身上。  
堂一边在心里叹息心急的自己错失了欣赏男孩难得主动的风景，一边又控制不住地缓缓抽动着再次回顾昨夜的美味。  
“不、太深了，不要顶……唔！”意乱情迷之中突然意识到自己的处境，白鸦惊慌失措地捂住了嘴。身体不受控制地随着另一个人的动作而摇晃，堂扒开他的手，用抵死缠绵的亲吻堵住了他的呼吸。  
“轻点……”水蒙蒙的眼睛抬头望着他的样子再一次将堂逼到了理智边缘，他开始后悔自己一时冲动选在学校，不然现在这个人已经在床上哭得连话都说不完整了。  
“膝盖……疼。”低低的抱怨把堂打醒，他着急地捞起男孩的腿，细嫩的皮肤由于和干燥的草地摩擦而破了皮有轻微的血痕。  
“我我不是故意的！要不然我们先回去……”话还没说完就被捂上了嘴。  
“都这样了还临阵脱逃……你是不是男人。”少年的声音因为羞涩而极轻，却能勾走人的魂，“抓我的时候力气这么大，不碰到伤口的办法，你会有的吧。”  
白鸦听见堂的呼吸都顿住了。后穴里的硬物像是涨了一圈把他卡得死紧。  
“我已经给你退路了。这是你自找的，白鸦。”他将每一个字都咬得如此清晰，以至于白鸦有被猛虎盯上的错觉。  
随后白鸦的眼前天旋地转，他直接被堂抱了起来。两人的连接处还没有分开，失重让白鸦不得不紧紧搂着堂的肩膀腿缠在对方的腰上才能不掉下去。  
白鸦再瘦毕竟也是个男孩，一米七的个子挂在身上还是有些费劲。然而堂今天就是铁了心要让他心服口服——他把人直接抵在学校最大的梧桐树树干上，每一下都如同钉钉子般打到最深处。树叶因为他的动作都在摇晃发出沙沙的响声。昨天由于各种各样的顾虑，堂在做的时候还是留了一手不想让一切变得太不可挽回，然而今天什么都不需要管了——喜欢的人嘲讽你不是男人，没有哪个人受得了这种委屈。堂发狠地把白鸦往树上顶撞，逼迫少年因快感再也憋不住哭声哀求他放过。  
“不要了，轻一点……”男孩的眼泪大滴大滴地落在运动服上沾湿了肩膀，然而堂的动作没有一丝松懈。他受够了白鸦整天目中无人随心所欲的样子，他想让那个男孩只因为自己而哭泣。只有自己才能看见的一切对堂而言是如此珍贵，以至于一丝一毫都不愿意给予别人半分。  
“轻了你就记不住我了。”他舔吮着白鸦的耳垂，“也不想想是那群人用道具玩你玩得爽，还是我昨天操你操得爽。”  
侮辱性的言辞在此刻反而是更增添了快感。经过昨天的尝试，有了实践经验的堂今天更加得心应手。他一只手把白鸦搂着固定身形，另一只手在白鸦挺翘的前端上抚弄，前后夹击的快感让白鸦话都说不完整，只能随着堂的动作发出破碎的呻吟。情欲的浪潮几次将他送上顶峰又被堂冷酷地截住，层层叠加的快感让白鸦的眼前一片模糊。  
他甚至已经忘了这是哪里。  
“咔嚓。”  
那绝对不是高潮为他而制造的幻象。白鸦的背后霎时被冷汗浸湿。他刚才，确确实实地在不远处的树林里捕捉到一闪而过的白光。  
“堂……哈、别，别做了！停下！后面有人……”他用力抓着眼前人的肩膀企图唤回一丝清明，“你会被拍到的！”  
“那又有什么关系。没有你，我早就退学不知道多少次了。”堂狠狠地啃咬着他的皮肤，“让他们尽管拍啊，最好发到网上去，让所有人都知道你是谁的。”  
兽类宣布主权的行为让白鸦既有一丝满足又不安地慌张，在他盘算着如何解决的时候，堂往敏感点直接撞去，逼得白鸦脑子里的思维一下子炸成了烟花。  
“不要想其他事情。”他低低地说，“不过是新闻社那群狗仔而已……那群标题党，太过重量级的新闻反而不敢往上放。明天我去搞定。”  
“不行了……”即使知道新闻社那群人的德性，白鸦的身子也已经彻底没了力气瘫在堂身上，“放过我吧……”  
“可以。”  
回答实在是太过迅速以至于白鸦自己都不可置信地抬起头。  
堂停下了动作，将他整个人抱在怀里，“答应我，以后什么事情都不要瞒着我，不要觉得自己可以搞定一切。我知道你很聪明，很厉害，比我这种笨蛋不知道好多少倍，可我会担心你。就算是英雄——也是需要同伴的。”  
夕阳已经到了地平线的终末，可白鸦却觉得它是如此刺眼，否则自己为什么会控制不住地流泪。  
“我答应你。”  
他迎来了身体和心灵的双重解脱。

“话说……”高潮过后低头伏在白鸦身上的堂突然想起了什么。  
“？”累得不行的白鸦没开口，抬起一只眼睛疑惑地看着他。  
“你当时……想到的是我吧。”  
“嗯……”白鸦迷迷糊糊地点了点头，随后突然意识到他问的是什么，起身就想给堂一拳，却被按在地上再一次深深地亲吻。  
“真是抱歉，又射在里面了。我还有下次机会吗？”  
白鸦看了他一眼。  
现在是100%的嫌弃了，附带信息“你说呢”。


End file.
